December 18, 2018 Smackdown results
The December 18, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 18, 2018 at Save Mart Center on the campus of Fresno State University in Fresno, California. Summary With a new era being ushered in last night by the McMahon family on Raw, Becky Lynch kicked off SmackDown LIVE with a simple message for the McMahons: She wanted to fight Ronda Rousey. Lynch, still understandably furious over Rousey costing her the SmackDown Women's Championship at WWE TLC, was craving to get her hands on Hot Ronda asap ... but so was Charlotte Flair. The Queen, also enraged that the Raw Women's Champion cost her a chance at victory this past Sunday, wasn't looking to wait behind The Man for her chance to scrap it out with The Baddest Woman on the Planet. However, the Superstar who reaped the rewards of Ronda's blindside attack, new SmackDown Women's Champion Asuka, hit the scene to remind both that she was now atop the mountain on the blue brand. All this chaos prompted the arrival of Mr. McMahon, who pondered who should challenge Asuka for her newly won title right here tonight. Before The Chairman could get another word out, though, Naomi hit the scene, making the case that Charlotte and Becky have had their opportunities and that she should be the one to square off against The Empress of Tomorrow tonight. Liking what he heard, Mr. McMahon agreed and scheduled the match ... oh, and it would be next! With Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch watching from ringside, Asuka made her first title defense as SmackDown Women's Champion against Naomi on the blue brand. The good friends battled with ferocity, pushing each other to their limits. Naomi nearly sealed the victory when she connected with the Rear View after an intense scramble, but Asuka narrowly kicked out. The Empress of Tomorrow withstood one last aerial assault from Naomi and trapped her in the Asuka Lock for the second time in the match to earn the tap-out victory. Asuka was successful in her first title defense, but Becky and Charlotte were, quite literally, breathing down on her reign. Jeff Hardy had caught wind that Samoa Joe wanted to “apologize” to him after The Samoan Submission Machine repeatedly mocked The Charismatic Enigma for his troubled past over the last few weeks. Hardy demanded Joe come to the ring to issue his “apology” face-to-face. Samoa Joe hit the scene and spoke openly to Hardy, but not with an apology — with an attempted intervention! Joe mockingly expressed concern for Jeff until the former WWE Champion lashed back at Joe, wondering aloud if Joe is insecure because he hasn't won a single championship in two years. A seething Joe instantly looked to strike after Jeff's disrespect, but Hardy was ready for him, and he dropped Joe with a Twist of Fate that downed The Samoan Submission Machine and kept him silent ... at least for now. The Miz attempted to gain Mr. McMahon's blessing so that he could team with Shane McMahon, but The Chairman suggested that Miz must first prove that he can be trusted after last week's shenanigans. The WWE CEO then placed The A-Lister in a Mixed Tag Team Match with Mandy Rose against the winners of Mixed Match Challenge Season 2, R-Truth & Carmella. Truth & Carmella were rolling, showing off their moves with an epic dance break, and Carmella connected flush with a superkick to Mandy. However, in the split second that Truth spent relishing Carmella's picture-perfect kick, Miz snuck up behind him and nailed the Skull-Crushing Finale for the major win. Is Miz closer to teaming with Shane-O-Mac? The Usos were looking to pick up their unfinished business with The Bar, but Gallows & Anderson had other plans. Insulted with how they've been treated on SmackDown LIVE over the past few months, The Good Brothers looked to take advantage of a new opportunity on the blue brand by trying to knock off Team Blue cornerstones The Usos. Each squad clearly looked to get the attention of the McMahon family as this new era in WWE gets rolling. The match was wall to wall insane with both teams going all out, but The Bar hit the scene, clearly looking to cause trouble for both teams. However, before Sheamus & Cesaro could attack, SAnitY arrived from out of nowhere and viciously beat down The Usos and Gallows & Anderson, taking both teams out and sending a cold-blooded message to the blue brand. Once SAnitY did their damage, The Bar then picked the bones and decimated The Usos and The Good Brothers, as Eric Young, Killian Dain and Alexander Wolfe watched on with an odd, sadistic glee. After WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan earned a victory against AJ Styles at WWE TLC, The Beard arrived on SmackDown LIVE claiming that he destroyed The House that AJ Styles Built and chastising the WWE Universe for destroying the planet. Bryan would look to defend what he now considered to be his house as he teamed with Andrade “Cien” Almas to take on Styles and 205 Live stalwart Mustafa Ali. Action came early and often in this main event tag team match, with Ali and Almas throwing caution to the wind and scrapping it out like a pair of hungry lions, impressing the WWE Universe and stunning their opponents with their mettle. Finally though, Styles got his hands on Bryan, and the two picked up right where they left off this past Sunday. The Phenomenal One seemed to have Bryan right where he wanted when he locked in the Calf Crusher, but Almas ran interference and broke up the submission hold. However, once Ali took Andrade out at ringside with a hurricanrana, it was down to AJ and the WWE Champion in the ring. “The New” Daniel Bryan tried to keep Styles down with a barrage of strikes and kicks, but AJ kept rallying back. Styles then tagged in Ali and took out Almas with the Phenomenal Forearm, giving Ali the opening to connect with his dazzling 054 on the WWE Champion and get the pinfall. Welcome to the new SmackDown LIVE. Results ; ; *Asuka © defeated Naomi by submission to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (9:32) *The Miz & Mandy Rose defeated The Fabulous Truth (R-Truth & Carmella) (2:11) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) vs. Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson ended in a No Contest *AJ Styles & Mustafa Ali defeated Daniel Bryan & Andrade “Cien” Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) (16:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mr. McMahon created an opportunity in the SmackDown LIVE Women’s division 12-18-18 SD 1.jpg 12-18-18 SD 2.jpg 12-18-18 SD 3.jpg 12-18-18 SD 4.jpg 12-18-18 SD 5.jpg 12-18-18 SD 6.jpg Asuka v Naomi 12-18-18 SD 7.jpg 12-18-18 SD 8.jpg 12-18-18 SD 9.jpg 12-18-18 SD 10.jpg 12-18-18 SD 11.jpg 12-18-18 SD 12.jpg Samoa Joe’s “apology” to Jeff Hardy quickly turned chaotic 12-18-18 SD 13.jpg 12-18-18 SD 14.jpg 12-18-18 SD 15.jpg 12-18-18 SD 16.jpg 12-18-18 SD 17.jpg 12-18-18 SD 18.jpg Mandy Rose & The Miz v Carmella & R-Truth 12-18-18 SD 19.jpg 12-18-18 SD 20.jpg 12-18-18 SD 21.jpg 12-18-18 SD 22.jpg 12-18-18 SD 23.jpg 12-18-18 SD 24.jpg SAnitY brutally attacked The Usos and Gallows & Anderson 12-18-18 SD 25.jpg 12-18-18 SD 26.jpg 12-18-18 SD 27.jpg 12-18-18 SD 28.jpg 12-18-18 SD 29.jpg 12-18-18 SD 30.jpg AJ Styles & Mustafa Ali v Andrade Almas & Daniel Bryan 12-18-18 SD 31.jpg 12-18-18 SD 32.jpg 12-18-18 SD 33.jpg 12-18-18 SD 34.jpg 12-18-18 SD 35.jpg 12-18-18 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1009 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1009 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1009 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results